Ballistic fiber (Fallout 76)
}} Ballistic fiber is a rare crafting component in Fallout 76. Characteristics A lightweight, synthetic fiber with extremely high tensile strength. Its main use is high-end armor crafting and repair. Ballistic fiber scrap can be sold to vendors for caps. Production Locations * Bulk ballistic fiber can be purchased from vendors. * Fort Defiance: Easily the best place to get ballistic fiber by collecting military ammo bags. Looting this area will net 10 bags, which works out at 20 ballistic fiber. ** North wing, second floor; the two rooms next to the metal stairs both have ammo bags (x3 ammo bags). ** North wing, third floor, the third door on the right past the metal doors (heading south), on the small table next to the locker (ammo bag). ** North wing, third floor, in the room in front of the elevator, on the metal box to the right and on the shelf to the left (x2 ammo bags). ** North Wing, third floor, past the BoS doors to the right, then in the first room on the right, on the bottom of the shelf and on top of the metal boxes (x2 ammo bags). * Camp McClintock: ** After walking in the main building, on a table to the left, near the overseer's cache and in between lockers to the right (x2 ammo bags). ** In the left barracks near the main building, on a shelf near the back (ammo bag). ** In the shack uphill and southwest of the main building, near a wall and in the corner (x2 ammo bag). ** Behind the front desk on top of the drawers (ammo bag). ** In the main building, on a table upstairs beneath a combat knife (military grade duct tape). * Camp Venture - In the porta-potty on the left upon entering (ammo bag). * Watoga Civic Center - Outside, past the eastern door inside the tank/truck (personnel carrier) next to the skeleton and footlocker (ammo bag). * Clancy Manor - Upstairs on the shelf next to the tinker's workbench (x3 military grade duct tape). * The Thorn: ** Next to the corpse near the cooking station and tent (ammo bag). ** Next to the ammo box behind the barrier to the north of the tent (military grade duct tape and ammo bag). * Converted munitions factory - In the room above the left-side door (ballistic fiber scrap). * Firebase Hancock: ** Inside the western trailer, on the floor next to the footlocker and on the locker shelf (ammo bag, military duct tape). ** On the upstairs walkway near the automated missile launcher and ammo box (ammo bag). * Firebase LT: ** On the staircase, next to the skeleton (ammo bag). ** Inside the west tent on the floor near the weapons workbench (ammo bag). * Firebase Major - Inside the tent on top of the wooden boxes (ammo bag). * Forward Station Alpha: ** On the stairs to the north, next to the wooden crate (ammo bag). ** The northern tent, next to the corpse and on the shelf (x2 ammo bags). ** On the shelf left of the above ammo bags (military grade duct tape). * Forward Station Delta - In the trailer next to the footlocker closest to the door (ammo bag). * Monongah power plant yard: ** Inside the tiny room out front, on the desk (ammo bag). ** At the southernmost part of the room, inside the tent, near the ammo box (military grade duct tape, ammo bag). * National Radio Astronomy Research Center - At the top of the stairs on the shelf to the left (x2 military grade duct tape). * Spruce Knob: ** Through the upstairs hallway towards the red dome, go inside and take a left; two items are next to the ammo container and above the first skeleton on the left (military grade duct tape, ammo bag). ** Instead of left inside the train, take a right and the item is on the first shelf to the right (ammo bag). * Sons of Dane compound - In the music hall (x2 military ammo bags). * Abbie's bunker - On some metal shelves next to Abbie's workstation terminal (ammo bag). * Relay tower EM-B1-27: ** One outside the building, near a military APC and skeleton on the paved road. ** One inside the building, near a footlocker underneath an empty military cot. Category:Fallout 76 crafting components